


Channeling Blue Eyes

by HMSquared



Series: Fanarts and Photos [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Facetime, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Wrestlemania 34
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: For his big opportunity at Wrestlemania, Seth decides to honor Dean a little bit. Ambrollins. Based on a drawing by Nooneym.





	Channeling Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I am SUPER excited that The Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose is back. So, expect lots of Ambrollins in the next few days. Enjoy!
> 
> (Fun fact: this was the first Ambrollins piece I ever wrote. After Dean's return last night, I decided to finish it.)

“What do you think?” the seamstress asked as Seth Rollins examined himself in the full-length mirror. Wrestlemania was fast approaching, and Seth had a match against The Miz and Finn Balor for the Intercontinental Championship. They would be the first match of the night, and all three wrestlers needed to make a good first impression on the crowd.

“I like it,” Seth said to the seamstress, turning around to face her. Seth’s gear was like most of his other gear, but this particular gear had a certain vibe to it. Maybe it had something to do with Wrestlemania. Seth would never really know.

“Excellent,” the seamstress chuckled. Grabbing a tape-covered shoebox from one of the shelves, the seamstress handed it to Seth and said, “I need to go do someone else’s gear, but you can pick out your contacts if you want a pair. If you find one you like, stick it in the bag over there with your gear.” The seamstress pointed to a dry cleaning bag hanging against the wall before leaving the room.

Seth rose an eyebrow, but he opened the shoebox anyway. Inside were colored contacts in all sorts of fantastical colors; green, grey, black, silver. There were so many good choices.

After a couple minutes of rooting through the box, Seth found a pair of blue contacts. Seth wasn’t sure if he liked them but, deciding to humor himself, Seth put the contacts in.

The contacts were beautiful in Seth’s eyes. Gone were Seth’s brown doe eyes and in their place were a pair of bright, glowing blue eyes. The color was supernatural, and Seth liked that about them.

 _Maybe if I cut and shave my hair and dye it red, I could pass for Dean_ , Seth thought, chuckling to himself. Dean Ambrose, Seth’s best friend, had gotten injured in December and wouldn’t be back until August or September. They still talked on the phone, but Seth missed Dean dearly. Maybe these contacts could help Seth honor Dean in a way.

Seth took the contacts out, blinked a few times, then put the contacts and gear in the bag. Bouncing on his toes, Seth then left the room. Wrestlemania couldn’t come fast enough.

“Nice eyes, loser,” The Miz sneered a few minutes before the match. Seth didn’t respond, knowing Mizzie was also nervous. However, that gave Seth an idea. Sticking out his hand, Seth said to The Miz,

“Good luck.” The Miz looked at Seth in shock, shook his hand, then left the room. Finn Balor walked over and said to Seth,

“Ignore him, the contacts look nice.” Seth smiled and shook Finn’s hand as well. There was nothing wrong with being a good sport.

Seth came out first. When his music thundered, Seth started down the ramp to the ring. He was excited and nervous. This was Wrestlemania, and Seth was the first person to make an entrance.

As Seth walked down the ramp, he could feel Dean’s presence. Dean wasn’t actually at the match, of course, but Seth could feel Dean in his heart, like a guardian angel. At one point, Seth turned around briefly and sighed sadly when he saw Dean wasn’t standing behind him.

During the match, Seth could hear Dean’s voice in his head, critiquing him. When Seth kicked Miz in the nose, he could hear Dean saying, _Keep going, tiger!_ When Seth missed a move from the top turnbuckle and smashed into the mat, Dean shouted in his ear, _Get up, Seth!_ It made Seth feel good, even if he was making it all up.

Finally, after a well-fought battle, Seth pinned Miz and won the Intercontinental Championship. As Seth sat there, holding the title, he could feel Dean still beating in his heart, every ounce of Dean’s love and light flowing through his veins. It felt so good, and Seth was so happy.

After everyone got backstage, Seth went to one of the storage closets, IPad in hand. Originally Seth was going to just call Dean and tell him about the win, but that didn’t seem good enough. Dean needed to physically see the title in Seth’s hands, the title that Dean had brought to Raw the year before.

When Dean appeared on the FaceTime screen, his hair was a mess, and he looked exhausted. Frowning, Seth asked,

“Dude, how hard are they working you in therapy?” Dean chuckled,

“Hard. But to tell you the truth, I just woke up twenty minutes ago.” Seth laughed and asked jokingly,

“Do you remember what today is?” Dean slapped himself in the face and groaned,

“Wrestlemania!!” Seth laughed and Dean asked, “How’s it been?”

“You tell me,” Seth replied, holding up the Intercontinental Championship.

“No way!” Dean cheered. “Nice job, dude!” Seth laughed and asked Dean,

“How are things?” Dean shrugged,

“Therapy sucks, but I’m getting through it. I wish I was there, though, so I could see it in person.”

“You were with me the whole time,” Seth said happily. Dean rolled his eyes and groaned jokingly,

“Don’t tell me you’ve gone soft these last couple months!” Seth laughed, then chuckled,

“It hasn’t been the same without you, but I’m managing. Oh, by the way, check this out.” Seth leaned over, picked up the contacts, and put them in. Dean gasped sarcastically,

“I don’t know you anymore! You’ve gone from Seth Rollins, the Architect, to Seth Rollins, Man of the People!” Seth roared with laughter and said,

“I haven’t changed _that_ much, Dean. Actually, I wore these as a tribute to you.” Dean blushed, but before he could respond, there was a knock at the door. “Hang on,” Seth said. He turned to the door and called, “Come in!” The door opened, and in came Roman Reigns. Closing the door behind him, Roman said,

“I thought I heard voices in here.” Roman looked at Dean, gasped sarcastically, and laughed, “Dude, you look like you got bitten by a zombie.”

“That would be pretty awesome, actually,” Dean said. Looking at Roman seriously, Dean then asked, “Roman, what have you done to change Seth?!” Seth rolled his eyes, Roman gave Seth a noogie and laughed,

“Even with the blue eyes, he’s still our Sethie.”

“Oh, come on!” Seth groaned. “That’s a worse nickname then Princess!”

“I’m better at giving nicknames,” Dean smirked. “Point me.” Roman smiled and said,

“I’ll leave you two to catch up. Nice talking to you, Dean.” Then, Roman left the room.

Seth and Dean chatted for a couple more minutes, then Dean hung up to get some food. Setting the IPad down, Seth ran his hands through his hair and thought. Then, after a minute or two, a wicked grin appeared on The Architect’s face.

Dean was sitting on a stool eating cereal when the doorbell rang. Setting his spoon down, Dean got up, trudged to the door, and opened it. Not even muttering a hello, Seth stepped into the entranceway, closed the door, then pressed his lips onto Dean’s.

Dean remained still, his brain flickering between insanity and shock. Seth continued to press until he was out of breath, then pulled away, running his tongue over the roof of Dean’s mouth as an afterthought. When Seth looked at his friend, he saw Dean’s lips were red and swollen.

“Sorry!” Seth chuckled. “I-” Dean suddenly leaned forward and kissed Seth, wrapping his arms around Seth’s neck. Seth ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and returned the kiss, smiling.

“Hi,” a floored and out of breath Dean whispered when the two men broke apart. Touching his forehead with Dean’s, Seth whispered back,

“Hi.” Dean tucked a strand of hair behind Seth’s ear and laughed,

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for that to happen.”

“How long have you had a crush on me?” Seth laughed, releasing Dean from his grip.

“Since Survivor Series,” Dean replied.

“Brutal.” Seth had meant it in a serious tone, but a grin broke through. Dean wrapped an arm around Seth’s neck and led him into the kitchen, whispering into Seth’s shoulder,

“Let’s get some food and spend the night talking about everything that’s happened in the last five months.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
